Thankful
by beaglelover719
Summary: A Thanksgiving fic - JJ is getting ready to host her first Thanksgiving. JJ/Hotch established with appearances from the whole team. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N – Thanksgiving is probably my second favorite holiday right after Christmas. Here's to food binging, game playing, football watching and experimenting with cocktails. May your holiday be truly special. For those of you that don't celebrate Thanksgiving may you have a fantastic Thursday. :)**

Hotch found her sitting in the kitchen calmly creating place settings. It was almost one in the morning. "Okay. That's enough. I'm putting my foot down." He boldly announced.

JJ looked up at the disheveled man that she'd left soundly sleeping not more than an hour ago with a brow raised. "Really? You're putting your foot down?"

He realized that he was walking into a landmine and if he wasn't careful he could really piss her off. So pulling out the chair beside her he sank down into it and scooted it closer to where she sat. Reaching over he gently took her hands in his own. "Really. It's one in the morning, sweetheart. You need your sleep."

"I'm fine." JJ protested.

"And it's my job to make sure you stay fine." He kissed both the hands that he was holding. "I know that this is important to you. That's why I haven't minded the trips with you to Costco, Wegmans, the ABC store and the wine store. I didn't even mind that we had to go to four different Bed, Bath and Beyond's to get your table linens."

"I just want everything to be perfect." She pouted.

"Everything is perfect." He looked around at the home that had purchased together, cherishing all the little touches that made it so identifiably JJ. "I get to cuddle up next to you every night, how could it possibly get better than that?"

"It's our first family Thanksgiving."

"And I want you to enjoy it." He argued. "You're not going to do anybody any favors if you stress yourself out so much that you get sick."

"I'm not going to…"

This time he raised a brow. "It's one in the morning Jay and you're up fussing with name cards." He picked up one of the little place cards that she'd already completed. "I really don't think we need assigned seating and I'm pretty sure that everyone coming knows the names of everyone else. On top of that did you forget that you have two very active boys that are going to be jumping on you very early in the morning to bake cookies and pies since their mommy told them they could help."

"No, I know that's why I'm doing this now. And the name cards are cute, they're decorative."

"They can wait." He growled, more frustrated and worried than angry. "You are going to bed and going to sleep. You are not stepping a foot out of that bed until 9 a.m."

Her eyes flew open wide at that proclamation already having a list of things that needed to be completed. "Half the day will be over at 9 a.m.!"

"Eight hours, JJ. You are not getting out of bed until you have eight hours rest. Then when you get up you're going to tell me and the boys what you need us to do. You said it yourself, this is a family Thanksgiving; the entire family will pitch in." Sensing that she was about to argue he looked at her pointedly. "I mean it, keep it up and we'll be ordering Chinese for Thanksgiving dinner."

She knew exactly how to get to him and she proved it when she looked up at him with big, watery eyes and reiterated. "I just want everything to be perfect."

He expected the tears and he steeled himself against them. "Not this time gorgeous. Those baby blues can bring me to my knees any other time but I am not going to let you wear yourself down any more than you already have. We do it my way or we don't do it."

She stared at him hard before realizing that he wasn't going to give in. "You suck." She stood up from the chair and headed towards the stairs.

"I know, sweetheart." He agreed, thankful that she wasn't going to put up a bigger struggle. He flipped off the light switch on his way out of the kitchen and rested his hand on the small of her back as he followed her up the stairs.

"I don't like you very much when you're bossy." Even if she did find him incredibly hot when he was being so assertive.

He yawned widely and mumbled. "Yeah, I don't like you very much when you behave stupidly." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

JJ spun around. "I'm sorry, what was that?" She waited as he nervously scrubbed a hand over his face.

"Honey, I don't want to fight with you." He stood in the doorway of their room posed to block her from flight if necessary.

"Well, gee, then maybe you shouldn't be calling me stupid." She snapped at him as she angrily kicked her slippers off and dropped her robe on the foot of the bed. It wasn't until his shoulder drooped in relief that she realized how stressed he looked. All because he was worried about her; she felt a twinge of remorse.

"You know fully well that I would never call you stupid." He was waiting for her to suggest alternative sleeping arrangements when she strolled over to him.

"You know I'm going to be fine, honey, my blood pressure was a little elevated, it's nothing to worry about. The doctor should have known better than telling you all the things that _could_ happen. You're the one making yourself sick." She reached for his hand. "Tomorrow, when we get out of bed at 9:05," she grinned mischievously at him, "Well go to the pharmacy and test my blood pressure. I'll even let you take me out to breakfast. Then when we get home we'll work on some baking with the boys. I'll even call Pen and Emily and ask them to come over early on Thursday to help with dinner. See, I'm releasing some of the control."

He grinned down at her. "That would make me feel better."

She lifted up on her toes and touched her mouth to his. "Are you going to be like this my entire pregnancy?"

"I'm probably going to get worse." He replied truthfully.

She smiled at him tenderly and shook her head. "At least you're honest about it."

"You're overdoing it." He stepped forward and placed his hands on her slightly swollen abdomen.

"If I slow down will you will you ease up?" She questioned.

He chuckled as his hands slid around her back and pulled her closer to him. "I would appreciate very much if you'd slow down." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "And I'd like to tell you that I'll ease up but honestly sweetheart there's a better chance that I'll wrap you in bubble wrap and keep you locked in the bedroom."

JJ giggled into his chest. "Aaron."

"I can't help it Jay. It's not that I doubt your ability because obviously I don't, it's about a fierce desire to protect you at all costs. This Thanksgiving dinner has become a monster, you're stressing over wanting to make it perfect. Exactly what is perfect? We've got two beautiful healthy boys with another child on the way. We're surrounded by people we love and respect. Most importantly we have one another. I have never been happier in my life."

"Thanksgiving isn't about making sure everything is perfect, it's about celebrating what we are thankful for. Everyone we've chosen to include in our dinner is our family and not a one of them is going to worry if the turkey is dry or the potatoes are lumpy."

"Wow, thanks for your spot on assessment of my culinary skills." She grumbled sleepily, still from the comfort of his arms.

"I'm just trying to tell you that the dinner you serve will not be as memorable as the company you share it with."

She pulled back and looked at him. "You really do suck. I hate that you're always so right."

He winked down at her. "Well, we balance each other out."

"I'm gonna let that one slide because I'm tired." She turned and made her way over to the bed crawling in it she looked back at him. "You know the boys are going to have you up at six."

"Oddly enough I'm really not all that tired anymore." He gave her a lopsided grin. "What do you say I give you a little work out to help you sleep?"

"Oh, I'm good."

Hotch flipped off the light switch and pulled the door almost closed. Never completely on the off chance one of the boys would be disturbed in the middle of the night or need quick access to their room. He was turning around to make his way to the bed when JJ's pajama top hit him in the face.

"I suppose since you take such good care of me I can return the favor."

~~~CM~~~CM~~~CM~~~

JJ smiled indulgently at her husband and shook her head as he raised his glass in another toast. He was right the celebration had little to do with what was served. Although for the record, her turkey and mashed potatoes respectively moist and juicy and lump free.

She turned back into the kitchen to get the platter of cookies she'd made with the boys. They weren't bakery pretty but they were good and they were made with love.

"Okay what else do we need out there? Hey are you okay?"

She wiped at her eyes even as she turned.

"Hormones." She grinned at her pal Penelope. "Just wait, you'll be dealing with this yourself soon." Penelope and Kevin announced they were expecting a baby too. It had been a long time coming for the techie couple.

"I cannot wait." Penelope proclaimed. She would be as exuberant about pregnancy as she was everything else.

"Listen, I just want to apologize right now if Henry picks up any coloring phrasing from watching football with his Uncle Derek." Emily announced as she walked into the room.

JJ laughed. "Are you sure that is Uncle Derek's influence and not Auntie Em's?"

The brunette just grinned. "I may have picked up a nasty habit or two from Derek." She conceded.

"Uh huh." JJ had hoped that the pair would have an announcement of their own. They had been quietly dating since Emily caught the bouquet at her wedding and Derek caught the garter. "He's hitting the wine pretty hard today, what's going on with that?"

Emily gave a serene smile. "Don't worry. I'm going to have Henry take him for a nap soon. He's working up the courage to talk to me about having a baby. Between you and Pen he's starting to worry about his biological clock."

"Derek is?" JJ asked a bit confused.

Emily shrugged. "What can I say? We're a little nontraditional."

Penelope giggled. "So what are you going to do?" Then when Emily blushed she shrieked. "Oh my gosh!"

Emily glanced out the doorway to make sure no one had overheard their conversation. "Shhh!" She admonished her friend.

"That's why you only had a mouthful of wine with dinner rather than the bottle you usually drink!" Penelope accused.

"Thanks for noticing that PG." Emily smirked. "It's early yet, the doctor just confirmed it on Monday. I'm about eight weeks. And obviously I haven't told Derek and I didn't want to steal your thunder by making a big announcement."

"You are the sweetest, stupidest dear ever. Your happiness only makes mine better." Penelope said as she pulled her into a hug. "I am so happy for you. This is like the best day ever." She reached over and grabbed JJ. "We're going to be mommy's together."

That is how Hotch found them – huddled together, crying in the kitchen. "What's wrong?" His eyes focused solely on his wife. When she hadn't come back from the kitchen after twenty minutes he decided to check in on her.

"Oh Boss Man, we are so completely okay." She grinned at her companions. "This has just been the best Thanksgiving ever. Your wife really knows how to host a holiday." They wiped their eyes and each grabbed the dessert they'd come in to the kitchen for.

Hotch waited for Emily and Penelope to pass before he looked at JJ. "You're sure everything is okay?"

"It couldn't possibly be better." She leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on his mouth. "I think we should make this a tradition, Thanksgiving at the Hotchners."

Penelope, still in earshot, concurred. "Just think, next year we'll have three babies!"

Kevin hearing his wife's comment went gray. "Dumpling, is there something you need to tell me?"

"What? No." She blanched as she realized what she'd just inadvertently blurted. She looked at JJ for support.

Which Dave mistakenly assumed meant JJ was expecting twins. "You dog you." He gleamed at Hotch. "Who would have guessed it possible of your old swimmers?"

"Ew, gross." JJ said as she put the cookies down and smack Rossi upside his head. "We're not having twins."

"Well that only leaves one option." The entire table turned and looked at Emily.

"Garcia, you have a really big mouth." Emily hissed as Derek moved to stand in front of her. "Surprise."

"For real?" When she nodded he let out a huge "Whoop!" And gathered her in his arms. "We've got to call my mama!"

"Don't drink the water." Will moved the glass that was sitting in front of his girlfriend's plate. "I think there must be something in it."

"I'd ask what the chances are that the three of them end up pregnant at the same time but I'm afraid young doctor Reid here would provide me an answer." Erin Strauss commented. No one was surprised when Rossi showed up with her as his date.

"Actually there is a lot of information that I would need from each couple to determine the probability of that happening that I really don't want or need to know." Reid replied. He grinned as he winked at his girlfriend Austin. She'd helped him come out of his shell significantly. Who knew, one day maybe they'd have an announcement of their own.

Will shook his head as he looked at the assembled group. "It's a darn good thing the FBI doesn't take their fraternization policy too seriously."

Rossi threw his head back in laughter. "Here's to the FBI."

Hotch shook his head. "No, here's to family. We may have all initially came together in one way or another through the FBI but we forged a deeper more lasting bond through love and friendship."

"To family!" Derek, with a blinding grin, seconded.

~~~CM~~~CM~~~CM~~~

"I have to hand it to you, babe, you really know how to put together a feast." Hotch rubbed a hand over his stomach as he relaxed on the couch. "Everything was perfect."

She grinned thinking how truly wonderful the day had turned out. "What an incredible day, we are never going to top it."

Hotch shrugged, "Who knows, maybe Strauss will end up pregnant next year?"

"There's always Will and Reid." She added, warming to his theme.

"That's my girl. Think positive." He extended his hand to her and pulled her down on his lap. "Do you want to know what my favorite part of the day was?"

She thought for a moment. "Was it you and Henry beating everyone at Disney trivia?"

He grinned as he recalled his stepson's victory lap around the dining room table. "That was pretty special, but no."

"Was it beating Derek on Guitar Hero?" She guessed.

"Like he had a chance, I'm practically a rock god." Hotch scoffed.

"Beating Penelope on Halo?"

"She got a little cocky. I would never question her technical prowess, she shouldn't assume that I'm incompetent at video games. Did she not see my mad skills at Guitar Hero?" He questioned sincerely. "Plus, I'm a seasoned FBI agent for pete's sake, I know my weapons."

"Duly noted." JJ chuckled. "Okay, I give, what was your favorite part of the day?"

"Every single time I looked at you." He squeezed her knee. "You were in your element today surrounded by everyone you love. And except for that one glitch when I found you crying in the kitchen I knew that you were happy and healthy."

She gave him a sweet kiss. "It probably helped that you took my blood pressure twice." He had insisted on purchasing a home monitoring device when they discovered it at Walgreens.

"I had to make sure that the monitor was working properly." He hugged her closer. "Plus I have to admit, I kind of like playing doctor with you. You're probably going to need a complete checkup later tonight."

She giggled as she leaned in and kissed him long and deep. "Today may be the national day for giving thanks, but I'm thankful for you every day." Her hand caressed his face. "You know as much as I hate to admit it, you were right, today was about so much more than the food. I'm sorry I acted a bit nutty about wanting everything to be perfect."

"I didn't hear anything you said after you admitted I was right." He teased.

"How about we take this upstairs and I give you something to really be thankful for?" JJ suggested.

"I definitely heard that."

**Thanks for reading. Happy Thanksgiving! I know that Thanksgiving is an American holiday but I'm sure that everyone has reasons to be thankful. I am thankful for all of you that read and are kind enough to leave a review, oh, and Adam Levine. May your blessings be abundant!**


End file.
